You'll Never Forget the Feeling
by hwhitty10
Summary: Loosely based off the spoilers for 12x19. My take on what could happen for Callie and Arizona. I playing around with some perspective and what not – it's a work in progress… enjoy
" **You'll Never Forget the Feeling"**

Loosely based off the spoilers for 12x19.

My take on what could happen for Callie and Arizona.

I playing around with some perspective and what not – it's a work in progress… enjoy.

 **Arizona POV**

 _Arizona wakes up in bed._

Some mornings I still expect to turn around and see her face watching me wake up. Some nights I still reach for her in my sleep.

 _We hear a flush coming out of the bathroom._

Some days I miss her more than others and some of the time, like now, I wish it was her coming out of the bathroom instead of _well manicured eyebrows_ from the bar..

 _Arizona smiles softly as she watches well manicured eyebrows find her shoes and shirt from last night around the bedroom floor._

..because although she was great sex, really great sex. She isn't going to have coffee ready in my favorite mug. She isn't going to help me get Sofia ready for school or know that when I say 'No' to one more pancake for breakfast, I really meant I'll take two more. She won't laugh at the morning radio with me on the way to work. She isn't going to kiss me right before we enter Grey Sloane's doors with so much love it makes my heart ache for the rest of the day.

 _Arizona doesn't even attempt to get out of bed as the woman kisses her awkwardly goodbye._

She isn't Callie.

They never are.

 **OUTSIDE HOSPITAL**

 _Arizona is right outside the Hospital doors as she sees Callie kissing Penny goodbye._

She's happy now. Or so she's been saying to herself and to everyone else that will listen. And some days I believe it, but most of the time I see her holding back with Penny. Like this goodbye kiss, she's not putting her whole body into it….and now I'm staring. And now Penny sees me staring. Awesome.

 _Penny waves awkwardly at Arizona as she heads off to the parking lot and Callie turns to face Arizona._

Callie: Can we talk?

Uh oh. I know this face. I know every face. Every raised brow, every slanted look. I know their origin and meaning and I know that right now she's about to drop a bomb on me.

 **ATTENDING LOUNGE**

 _We enter mid-fight_

Arizona: No, No. You can't – you can't just take my child and move halfway across the-

Callie: I'm not saying it's a permanent move. I'm hoping we could just try it out and see-

Arizona: No there will be no seeing and there will be no Boston!

Callie: It's where the grant is taking her for the summer and…and I talked to Dr. Horne at Mass General he's going to give me privileges and offered to help with my research. I mean, you should see the stuff they are doing for artificial limbs-

Arizona: Callie, I don't care! You're talking bi-coastal parenting?! How does that even – No!

Callie: No? You haven't even, look Sofia will be out of school. I don't see why we can't at least –

Arizona: Because we live here. Sofia's life and friends are here and so are yours. I don't understand-

Callie: Penny can't miss this opportunity and I want to support her. We really have something and I don't want to throw it away because we can't be adults about this.

Arizona: Excuse me? Two weeks ago you made up some big lie because you weren't ready for her to meet Sofia and now you're following her across the country and taking my daughter with you. You can't take Sofia from me!

 _The more Arizona really thinks about that fact – Sofia gone._

 _She can't handle it. She gets more enraged by the second._

Callie: I'm not taking her away from you. I promised you I would never do that.

Arizona: Yeah, well we made a lot of promised to each other.

She looks at her with venom.

Callie: Yeah, we did.

Callie can give it right back.

 _BUZzzz - Arizona looks down at her pager._

Callie: Look can we try this again when I drop Sofia off tonight and we've both cooled down a bit?

Arizona: I'm not going to change me mind, Callie.

Callie: Arizona. Please.

Arizona: Fine. Whatever. I gotta go.

 _She storms out_

 **OPERATING ROOM**

 _Karev and Arizona are just about to close on a successful surgery together, but Arizona is still fuming from earlier._

Karev: I don't know, it sounds like it's just going to be for the summer.

Arizona: Alex, these grants can take you all over. Sure, for now it's a few months in Boston. Next, a year in Europe or two years in Australia or..

Karev: ..three in Africa.

Arizona: Exactly. I know how appealing these grants are. I know what Penny is feeling. She's not going to turn down any opportunity and she shouldn't - not at this point in her career and Callie apparently won't get in her way like she did mine…Which is why I contacted our lawyer.

Karev: What? This isn't time to take a page out of the Crazy book of Kepner.

Arizona: I just want to know my rights. If and when I should...I don't know.. I just want to know if I even have a leg to stand on.

Karev: Well, technically.

Arizona: Shut up and close.

 _Arizona rips off her gloves as a nurse comes in._

Nurse: Dr. Robbins, a Mr. Weinstein is holding on line three for you, said it was important.

Arizona: Hey Paul, thanks for getting back to me. I just.. Really? Well I just thought..Wait, what? WHAT? Are you sure? You're really sure? Yeah, I will. Thanks.

 _Arizona hangs up dumbfounded._

Karev _:_ What he say?

 _Now she grows more pissed and confused._

Karev: Arizona?

 _She finally mutters out the unbelievable fact that …._

Arizona: We're still married.

Karev: What? How..I mean, didn't you..? How?

Arizona: She's the one who wanted the divorce. Once I signed the papers I left the rest up to her. Maybe she just forgot to send them?

Karev: It's been almost two years. That's one hell of an oversight.

 _She still can't believe it._

Arizona: Yeah.

Karev: Well, looks like you got more than a leg to stand on now, huh?

 _She throws him a 'shut up' look and hustles out of the OR._

 **Attending Lounge**

 _Arizona all but throws Callie into the room and slams the door._

Callie: Arizona what the - - I just got out of a four hour surgery, I need to -

Arizona: Yeah, well I just got off the phone with Paul.

Callie: Paul?

Arizona: Paul Weinstein.

Callie: Our lawyer? Why in the hell were you - Oh my god! Arizona! Are you freaking serious!? I told you I would never take her away from you. You think I'd fight for custody? This isn't – We aren't Avery and Kepner!

Arizona: You right we aren't, because unlike them we're still married!

Callie: Wait, what?

Arizona: You never filed the papers, Callie!

 _Hold up –what?_

Callie: What? No, that' crazy. I did….. didn't I?

 _She did. She totally did. She definitely….didn't._

 _Shit._

Arizona: Nope. According to the great state of Washington you and I are still very much wives.

 _They let this sink in for a minute and then Arizona can't help but laugh, because in a way it was pretty damn funny and Callie can't help but laugh either because you gotta be fucking kidding me - and the laughter has now turned into a roar that leads them both to be double over in fits that send them both collapsing on the couch together with tears in their eyes._

Callie: God this is so us.

Arizona: We can't even get divorce right.

Callie: We really know how to make a mess of things don't we?

 _Callie puts her hand over Arizona's as she lets out her last good chuckle._

 _And then she feels it, that feeling her body has been missing - that familiar burn that sends a bolt of lightning right to her heart. That feeling she had hoped to find again with someone else if she just held out a little while longer._

 _She looks up and sees that a simple touch still has the same effect on her…wife…I'm still.._

Callie: I'm still your wife.

 _Just then a noticeably loud *cough* is heard as they both turn to see Penny standing in the doorway having seen and heard everything._

Callie: Penny.

Arizona: Um. I was…we were -

 _BUzzzzZZZZ – Arizona is saved by her pager._

Arizona: That's the ER. I gatta –

 _She blows passed Penny._

 **Attending Lounge – Moments Later**

 _Callie has been afraid to say anything as Penny has been sitting there speechless for over 20 mins_.

 _Finally the silence is broken as she breathes out the heavy truth._

Penny: You're still married.

Callie: No, look see, it's not like that -

Penny: This whole time you and I have been together, you've been -

Callie: No! It's just paperwork okay, stupid silly stuff. I just forgot to send in the papers. It's really an easy fix. Really.

Penny: Really? You just forgot?

 _Penny turns to her and glares at her with eyes that demand real honest truth._

 _Because this shit - she isn't buying._

Callie: Penny come on- you know that –

Penny: What I know Callie. What I know is that you check three times every night if the front door is locked. No matter how dead tired you are you still can't fall asleep if you haven't made sure the coffee pot alarm is on. You took a day off work to schedule two years worth of dentist appointment for Sofia. Hell, you had to remind ME it was Mother's birthday last week. You don't forget things, Callie.

Callie: Penny..I … Please.

 _Just then Karev comes busting in._

Karev: Torres! Jesus we've been looking for you!

Callie: Arizona just ripped me out of surgery - what's going on?

Karev: Well she needs you in the ER. Now!

 _Callie turns to Penny with a hands tied look._

Penny: Go. Go to your wife.

 _She leaves Penny with a regrettable look, but as soon as she gets a better look at the urgency in Karev's eyes she bolts out of there faster._

Callie: What's going on Karev?

Karev: it's Sofia.

 _ **What do you think? Review and let me know if I should keep this going!**_


End file.
